The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Anigozanthos hybrid, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Ramboblitz’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘Ramboblitz’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia during October 2003. The new Anigozanthos hybrid cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Anigozanthos hybrid breeding selection designated A02-1697, not patented, characterized by its orange-colored flowers, green-colored foliage, and dwarf growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Anigozanthos hybrid breeding selection designated A02-1686, not patented, characterized by its orange-colored flowers, green-colored foliage, and compact, spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during Mar. 2006 in a controlled environment at Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation of micro-plants since Jun. 2006 at Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.